Thank You Sue Sylvester SMUT OFF
by calleigh4ever
Summary: Prompt was: I am posting this on behalf of Sue Sylvester who, however disgusted she may have appeared by the thought, totally has a "Will-and-Emma-sexing-it-up-on-the-mattress-at-school" kink. She does. Really guys.


Okay readers, this fic is part of a little competition that a few of us are holding that we have entitled 'The Smut Off', basically the rule was, we each were given three prompts and we had to write each fic to a M/ NC-17 rating. In order to make this a fair competition we decided to let you readers review and decide who should win, so please, review generously. Also we noted that some of us are more well known or rather, have a bigger reader base and so in order to make this fair, we would like to ask you to make sure you stop by the fics of these writers also (MagicallyChallenged), and please, Don't forget to review, even if it's just to say good work, and even adding a story as a fave is worth points… Your opinion matters make yourself heard… and most of all… ENJOY!! 2 other writers will post their fics next month.

p.s Each of us wrote a RP fic too which we will host on the live journal pages under the names of: Calleigh4ever and lil_paigles

Title: Thank you Sue Sylvester

Author: calleigh4ever

Rating: M

Pairing: Will/Emma

Disclaimer: Fox and Ryan Murphy own Glee. This story is entirely nonprofit and just for fun.

Special Thanks: To my baby Sarah for really helping me a whole lot with this one!!! Forever and always!

"Is there any reason you have a soiled mattress in your office Will? Have you and the redhead become so sexually depraved, that you have to commit your craven act of adultery in between classes?" Sue shouted angrily at Will in Figgin's office. Will was taken aback by the accusation but he couldn't stop his mind going there. Him, Emma and the mattress in his office. Oh my! He had to concentrate on defending himself and Glee Club.

The rest of the meeting flew by and when he finally left the office he couldn't even remember half of it. The only thing on his mind was getting to Emma and being able to see her for real and not just in his imagination.

"Knock, knock!" he said as he knocked at her office door slowly entering without waiting for her reply. Emma looked up and a smile spread over her face upon seeing it was him. "Hi Will!" she said shyly gesturing for him to sit down. Once seated Will smiled back at her unconciously caressing his wedding ring, taking it off and storing it safely in his jeans pocket. It just didn't feel right wearing it while he was having such thoughts about Emma. "You won't believe what just happened Emma!" She looked at him questioningly nodding for him to continue. "Sue just right out told me you and I were having sex on the mattress in my office! Can you believe her?" Will could see a blush creeping on Emma's cheeks as she looked at her hands embarassedly, her mouth opening and closing without having said anything.

"Will…!" she began but closed her mouth again, slowly raising her eyes to meet his. What she saw in his eyes shocked her. She saw lust and desire, but also he saw love in there. He had never looked at her like this before. Her heart started racing and her eyes widening to twice the size they normally were.

"Will…!" she tried again, her mouth feeling really dry all of a sudden. Reaching for her Purell bottle to divert the attention he was giving her at the moment she squeezed a little amount of the clear liquid into her hands rubbing them together thoroughly. Emma saw Will's hands reach out, also taking some of the Purell in his hands, starting to rub them together. That's when Emma noticed, his ring was gone. Her eyes widened again but she didn't have the courage to ask him, what was going on. He had told her a while ago he was having marital problems but she didn't know it was so bad that he even took off his ring.

She couldn't tell what gave her the courage for her next words, even though they were muttered under her breath "Maybe we should just do it!" Wills eyes widened and he wasn't sure he had heared her correctly. "What?" he gasped. Emma's eyes turned down embarassedly and she turned away a little so he couldn't see her face. Will wasn't sure if he had heared her correctly but thought he had. His eyebrows rose in surprise and he got up and walked around her desk, taking her hand into his hand pulling her into a standing position.

Emma felt herself being led around her desk and into the chair next to the one Will had been sitting in just moments before. He sat down next to her, never letting go of her hands, stroking her softly with his thumb. "Emma, what did you just say?" Emma looked at the floor full of shame, not having meant for her sentence to come out loud. Will let his hand, which wasn't holding Emma's, find her chin gently raising her head so she was looking directly at him. "Em… it's ok, I've been thinking about it, too. But can I ask you what brought this on?" He brushed her cheek lightly with his fingers and leaned closer looking her directly in the eyes. Emma looked away shyly and whispered "Well, we are getting blamed for it so we might as well do it!" having said that she looked back into Will's eyes and smiled in embarrassment.

"Are you sure?" Will whispered back, still unsure if he was awake and all this was actually happening or if he was in some crazy and unreal dream. He had the urge to pinch himself to find out which it was, but that would be too embarassing. As Emma nodded he just took his chances and leaned forward letting his lips lightly meet hers before pulling back to see her reaction.

Emma let her eyes stay closed but her lips curled into a smile moving closer to Will, which he saw as a good sign and moved in again, meeting her in a passionate kiss. Both forgot that Emma's walls were made out of glass, not caring who could see them. Will was the first one to break the kiss, but not breaking contact to Emma as he let his forehead rest against hers. They looked into each others eyes and it felt right to both of them. As the bell rung they jumped apart, as if they had been caught and Will caressed Emma's cheek one last time whispering in her ear "Come find me later?"

Emma just nodded and let herself admire his retreating form as he exited her office, a smile slowly spreading across her face. She couldn't wait till later.

Four agonizingly long hours later Emma locked her office and made her way into the choir room where the Glee kids just finished up their rehearsal. She knocked hestitantly on the doorframe and saw Will's face light up into the brightest smile she had ever seen on his face. His reaction gave her courage to actually enter the room and walking closer to him. Will hastily dismissed the kids and as all of them had left he went to the door and shut and locked it safely.

Will sauntered over to Emma who looked shyly at the ground and took her hands into his "I can' believe you really came!" he whispered letting his right hand slowly travel up her arm, over her shoulder and into her hair, pulling her closer. Pulling her to him slowly so as to give her the option and the time to back away and call it all to a halt if need be. Emma didn't back away, but moved in closer and leaned her whole body into his making as much contact as she could. Following her invitation Will leaned closer still until their lips touched again and let his tonge slowly run over her bottom lip. Emma instantly opened her mouth inviting him in to begin a fierce battle with her own tongue.

Will's hands grasped her hips on either side, one hand immediately making its way upwards along her arm, brushing her neck and tangling in her hair, pulling her head closer still. Neither of them noticed they were moving until Emma's back hit the huge pile of mattresses that was situated right next to the wall, farthest away from the door, the mattress on the very top ending right above Emma's head. The hand that was tangled in Emma's hair made its way slowly to her colarbone caressing gently. As Will didn't feel any resistance coming from Emma he let his hand glide still a little lower cupping her breast, squeezing tenderly elicting a quiet moan from her.

Emma's hands made their way around Will's waist, aiming for his bottom, pulling his hips closer, lightly bucking into him showing him she indeed wanted this. Breaking their kiss Will groaned a little, feeling slightly embarassed that he was so easily aroused by Emma but letting her feel it nontheless by pressing closer still. Emma instinctively raised her leg, hooking it around his hip and Will understood her move and picked her up. Emma crossed her legs behind his back, her skirt riding high to her hip, giving Will much better access to her legs.

He let his hand glide up her leg, grazing the hem of her skirt, hiking it up higher still. Emma's hands left Will's body, going to her side and unzipping her skirt with much practiced ease. Neither of them wanting to lose contact Will descided that he wouldn't set Emma down to get rid of her skirt but rather pulled it upwards off over her head. Having freed her of the skirt Will's hands moved back to her legs, sliding along them caressing every inch he could reach softly, teasing her skin. Emma's mouth attached itself to his neck, sucking lightly making him buck his hips into hers, letting her feel his now very obvious arousal.

Emma couldn't take it any longer, she had to feel his skin on hers so she deftly removed his shirt and then her own, pressing her chest against his. Will was caught by surprise by her fast pace but was more than happy to let his fingers glide up her stomach inching closer to her breast. Emma arched her back into him, taking his hand and moving it to where she wanted it to be. They both knew this was a pretty daring move for her, but who was complaining? Her little breasts being a perfect fit for his hands he kneaded them lightly. Emma's hands moved down his body to the button of his jeans undoing it quickly.

Emma was still happily sucking at his neck, leaving a pretty obvious mark for everyone to see there but at that moment they didn't care or just didn't notice, neither could tell later on. Wills hands travelled all over her upper body while Emma's hands were occupied with pushing Will's jeans and boxers down, freeing him from the offending material. The garments slid down his legs easily pooling at his feet. Now that Emma's hands were free again, she let one glide around to his hardened member letting the other one travel up his chest to steady herself.

Will let out a low groan as her hand gripped around him stroking up and down in feather light movements. One of Will's hands went to Emma's bottom gripping her hard as to steady her against the mattresses the other moved to her back expertly uncliping her bra, letting his hand trail to the front stroking her nipple until it turned into a hardened peak. Emma removed her hand from him and brought it up so he could remove her bra completely flinging it carelessly onto the floor.

Will's hands travelled onto Emma's back arching her towards him. He lowered his head kissing her neck and biting lightly onto her creamy skin. Letting his lips trail southwards he found her breast and sucked on the still hardened nipple his hands never leaving Emma's back pressing here closer to him.

Emma's hands flew up gripping tightly onto the mattress that was just above her head, holding on for dear life, her whole body trembling as he made his way over to her other breast giving it the same treatment. Will's hands moving along her sides down to her blue panties tracing the waistline of them. Letting one hand slide to her bottom and the other one between their bodies, he caressed her lightly through the silky material. Emma's hips jerked into his hand begging him for more. Will let one finger glide into the smooth material finding her wettness and stroking lazy circles over her skin. Emmas hands whitening from the tight grip she had on the mattress her back arching, making her chest press closer to Will's mouth. His mouth letting go of her breasts, kissing his way back up to her mouth, engaging her in a passionate kiss.

His finger left her panties which elicted a frustrated groan from Emma, which was soon replaced by a surprised yelp as he ripped the material in one smooth stroke off of her body letting the destroyed garment fall to the floor.

Normally Emma would be furious with such a gesture but her desire to feel Will against her, inside of her was much bigger than her need to scold Will about ripping the fabric.

She could feel him hard against her hot center, begging her for entrance. She could feel Will wanted nothing more than to plunge right into her but he was holding back, waiting for some kind of signal from her, that it was ok to move this along. Emma nodded her head slightly, just enough for him to catch the gesture and he sank slowly into her warmth, feeling her thight and wet, encasing him. They both stilled their movements getting accustomed to the feel of the other one in this intimate position. Emma rocked her hips slightly against Will's, giving him an impatient signal to start moving.

Will never being one to turn down a challenge started moving in her in a slow but steady rhythm. Sliding slowly out of her he made Emma whimper as she thought he was going out completely, her hands flying to his hips pulling him in again. They found a steady rhythm they both liked and Emma's hands grapped onto Will's shoulders thightly, leaving slight scratchmarks there. Will's right hand made its way between their bodies, to help her reach her climax more quickly as he felt he couldn't hold out his own any longer and wanting them to reach their peak together. He drew lazy circles across her little bundle of nerves making her whole body tremble as she came, Will following right behind her, his body also shaking.

Their bodies stilled completely, Will still remaining inside Emma's body. His hand found its way to her hair again, stroking it lightly, looking lovingly into her eyes. Emma smiled and moved her lips onto his in a tender kiss. Soon after they had regained their normal breathing pattern Will sat Emma down onto wobbly legs, sliding slowly out of her, both of them groaning at the loss.

Will took Emma's face into both of his hands, kissing her passionately again. As they broke the kiss Will pulled up his boxer shorts and jeans and after having them fastened he reached for Emma's clothes and redressed her gently, pocketing the ripped pair of blue panties into his bag. Stroking her cheek softly, promising her "I'll get you new ones!" Emma smiled at him and reached for his face again kissing him softly. None of them noticing that Will's wedding ring had fallen out of his jeans pocket, just lying on the floor as Will stepped onto it while he caressed Emma's cheek.

Emma stared at him, flabbergasted, her eyes wide at the thought of what had just taken place but her frown soon turning into a bright smile as she thought about that nothing in her life had ever felt so right as the minutes she had just shared with Will.

Suddenly he started laughing; Emma looked at him confused and raised an eyebrow as if asking him to explain why he was laughing. "Em, did you notice that we were accused of doing it on the mattresses and not against them? Do you think we'll have to go again?" Emma lightly slapped him on his shoulder laughing gently. Leaning close she whispered "How does tomorrow sound?" winking lightly at him and moving towards the door not looking back and leaving Will in the room with a big grin on his face. For once, life was good for Will Schuester!

Prompt was:

I am posting this on behalf of Sue Sylvester who, however disgusted she may have appeared by the thought, totally has a "Will-and-Emma-sexing-it-up-on-the-mattress-at-school" kink. She does. Really guys.


End file.
